As digital camera manufacturing technologies have been developed, electronic devices, such as mobile communication terminals, have been equipped with miniaturized and lightened camera lens assemblies and have been commercialized and are gradually encroaching on the compact digital camera market. As a camera lens assembly is equipped in a mobile communication terminal, it has become possible for a user to easily and conveniently use various functions, such as a video call and an augmented reality, as well as to photograph a still or moving picture.
As it has become generalized to equip a camera lens assembly in an electronic device, efforts are concentrated on improving the performance of the camera in areas, such as image quality, while miniaturizing the camera lens assembly. The auto focus function is an example of a technology in need of improvement to better the performance of the camera lens assembly. The auto focus function moves a lens positioned in front of an image sensor in the direction of an optical axis according to a distance to a subject to be photographed so that a clear image may be obtained on an image forming surface of the image sensor. Such an auto focus function has been incorporated in high-priced electronic devices. However, the auto focus function has become an essential function which is incorporated even in low-cost popular electronic devices now.
In addition, the optical image stabilization technology is another technology in need of improvement to better the performance of the camera lens assembly. The optical image stabilization technology is a technology for compensating for the shaking of a subject's image which is caused by the vibrations of a human body, such as hand shaking during photographing. Such optical image stabilization is enabled by detecting vibrations applied to an electronic device, for example, a camera through various angular velocity sensors equipped in the electronic device, and moving the lens or image sensor according to the angular velocity and direction of the detected vibrations.
Therefore, a need exists for a camera lens assembly capable of implementing both an auto focus function and an optical image stabilization function while being formed in a single module shape.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.